vootfandomcom-20200213-history
Cypher
Cypher (RVR-42) is a controllable Virtuaroid in VOOT. He is fast, agile, and excels in aerial combat, though his weak armor (the weakest among the normal VRs) makes him especially vulnerable to attack. Story An R.N.A.-esque Virtuariod, Cypher is the second-generation descendant of the Viper II line from the original Virtual On: Operation Moongate game. Taking the concept of "speed over protection" to a whole new level, the Cypher is yet another masterpiece from Dr. Yzerman, the brilliant and eccentric scientist responsible for the Viper II and Specineff series of machines. Much of its missile and ammunition-based weaponry has been replaced with energy variants, and the Cypher itself also has had a speed boost. It has a new ability in that it can transform into a sleek jet-form for aerial combat, but it is highly unlikely that less-experienced pilots will be able to fully utilize its possibilities. The Cypher however suffers from a severe lack of armor since most of its frame has to be left unarmored to facilitate transformation into its jet form, as well as reducing mass in exchange for speed. This means that a handful of good hits is all an enemy pilot needs to put down a Cypher. Nevertheless, be informed that good Cypher pilots are well aware of this fact and will do their best to not give you the chance to land any decisive hits at all. Gameplay Left Weapon Attacks based on Cypher's Left Weapon (LW) typically involve a horizontal spread of 3, 5, or 7 daggers. The daggers have infinite range and moderate homing -- their usefulness, though, lies in their tight yet broad grouping which makes them difficult to dodge at mid- to close-range. Because of their horizontal spread, they can be useful in forcing an enemy to dodge by jumping, which can leave them vulnerable. Useful variations: ''' *LW - The standard dagger attack. Cypher releases 5 daggers in a ~30-degree arc. Deals around 15% damage to normal VRs. Can be used twice in a row. *RTLW - A more powerful dagger attack. Cypher releases 7 daggers in a ~45-degree arc. Uses most of the weapon gauge. Cannot be canceled out of, so make sure you won't be countered. *jRTLW - From a jump, Cypher releases 7 daggers in a ~70 degree arc. The daggers have good homing, but cannot hit enemies who are too close on the ground. *LTLW - Cypher releases 3 daggers in a ~15-degree arc. Travel quicker than other variations, but do less damage. Right Weapon Attacks based on Cypher's Right Weapon (RW), like most RWs in the game, are normal, gun-like projectiles. Cypher's RW often has poor homing and does poor damage, but its rate of fire is excellent, allowing it to be used in situations where the goal is something other than damage. '''Useful variations: *RW - Fires a constant stream of small projectiles. Poor homing, and average speed, but since each one deals between 1 and 2% damage, hitting a careless enemy with a handfull of them can be significant. *RTRW - Cypher fires a single powerful laser beam that can deal about 20% damage to normal VRs. Has relatively quick setup time, but, like most RT attacks, leaves Cypher vulnerable afterwards. *cLTRW - Cypher fires a quick burst of projectiles that travel very fast and have good homing. They don't deal damage, but if they connect they can take off a good chunk of the enemy's V. Armor. Center Weapon Attacks based on Cypher's Center Weapon (CW), like most CW's in the game, it is very powerful, and causes knockdown. Cypher's CW normally launches a homing beam at the enemy which can be difficult to dodge depending on the setup. *CW - Fires a single homing shot that does moderate damage and knockdown. *RTCW - Fires a single homing shot at a sharp angle. The shot detonates upon impact damaging anything caught inside the blast radius heavily. *LTCW - Fires four homing dagger beams from the shoulders. These are highly mobile, very fast, and difficult to dodge. Causes moderate V.Armor damage and small actual damage. Quickly releasing one trigger while firing will only fire two shots for only half energy. Special Attacks S.L.C Dive (She's Lost Control) - *Jump into the air and air-dash forward, while air-dashing forward, press down both triggers (RW and LW) to transform into jet-fighter mode. You can control this mode until the gauge runs out, use it to ram enemies for moderate damage. Jet Transformation - *Jump into the air and hit the Back button (default controls) or the Special button once. Cypher will transform into jet-fighter mode, and you will be able to control him for a duration. Normal weapons can be used in this mode(LW fires the same lasers as LTCW), but it is not much faster than the Cypher's normal speed. It can, however, turn and track a target whilst moving at a rate comparable to normal movement speeds. Category:Virtuaroids